


Love art in yourself

by snowynight



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Academy Era, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Relationship, Prostitution Roleplay, Smut, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: Spock offers to help his new colleague Jim practise how to face his future clients, which affects him more than expected. (Academy rentboy AU)





	

"Thanks for offering your help, but to be honest, I'm not sure how to begin with an actual client," Jim said, looking through his long eyelashes, his very tight and thin T shirt stretching over a deceptively strong figure. "I think I have stage fright. "

Spock tilted his head. Jim's youthful charm would appeal to a lot of clients, but he needed to work on his confidence and skill to use it to his advantage. "I understand that for a human to perform well, it is recommended to know your own preference. It will facilitate your work to know your strength and limit."

"This sounds like a tactical analysis in my command class,” Jim laughed. “ You're right, but it’s not really something I put a lot of thought in. Maybe I should make a checklist. "

"As a start, can you do oral sex? "

"I did some blow jobs before, and nobody complained about my skills, or they were too polite. Eating out some girls too. " Then he added, "It must be really obvious, but I can do hand jobs with both sex. "

"If you do oral sex with your male clients, remember to hold their hips to control their thrust. You don't want them bruising your throat "

"Noted and thanks. Next item? "

"Anal. Your male clients may prefer you to be in a receiving role. "

"You mean I have a twink look? "Jim laughed. When he saw Spock's blank face, he said, "It's a very old-fashioned slang that means a youngful skinny bottom. Nobody uses it now, but I came across it in a very old book. To answer your question, I didn't really do it much, so I don't know. Is it something I should work on? "

"As I said, you need to know your limit, so it is up to you to decide. Remember if you do it, you need a lot of lubrication, and do not let them do it bareback. "

Jim nodded "Make sense. I don't want to catch or tear anything. "

"I’ve sent you a list of common kink requested by clients, " Spock said, tapping on his pad.

"Great! Let me see, " Jim read the list attentively, dropping marks next to the items. "It's really comprehensive. I can tie or handcuff someone well enough not to ruin anyone's wrists, but I'll keep away from others for now. "

Spock nodded. "It is important to maintain your boundary, and if anyone does not respect that, the security is one button away. " Spock demonstrated the use of the panic button.

"Thanks. One of the reason I chose to work in an establishment is that I want to have a backup. "

Spock nodded. When he did his research, he decided that while he might earn more as a freelancer, the effort to promote himself, screen his clients and arrange an avenue will cut into his studies time too much to worth the effort.

"It will be easier if you set up a simple routine for the clients. As you go with a human clientele , your familiarity with your own species will be helpful. "

Jim laughed again. "I really like your sense of humour. Yet while I am familiar with humans, I am at a loss here. Should I make small talk? Should I kiss? Should I just go down to business? "

No one but Jim praised Spock's way of talk. Jim's friendly charm would be a great asset in this trade, Spock thought, ignoring the warmth Jim's words ignited.

"Imagine that I am your client, " Spock suggested. "What move will you make? "

"Alright, alright," Jim said, and he covered his own hands. He stared at a point on the wall, straightened his back, and then showed Spock a lazy grin. "Nice to meet you. What brings a cute guy like you here? "

Spock looked at him blankly, and Jim laughed, "I can't help the cliché when I don't expect someone as attractive like you. Do you want to tell me what you like? " He winked at Spock and leaned so close that Spock could feel his body heat.

"What kind of service do you provide? " Spock asked, basing his response on his previous work experience.

Jim pouted. "If you want some suggestions, " he flashed his long eyelashes and touched Spock's arm. "What about a shower together, so that you can check out the good thing underneath? " He slid a hand along his T shirt suggestively. "I can give you a nice blow job, and as I say, I am open to suggestion. I live to serve. "

Jim undersold himself, Spock thought. He suppressed a blush by redirecting the blood flow, and stepped right into his space. "May as well check it out here, " he said while holding Jim's wide eyes and stayed still, making sure that Jim knew he could stop any time.

After Jim relaxed and nodded, Spock kissed and held him loosely. Jim's lips were soft and wet , and after 3.47 seconds Jim's tongue struck out and touched his shyly. Their tongues tangled, and Spock mapped Jim's mouth - surely only out of a scientific curiosity. Spock released Jim when Jim's breath quickened and asked, "Should we continue? "

Jim blushed and looked away for 2.58 seconds, "Go on. "

"So will you demonstrate the skill you have boasted? "

Jim twisted his fingers, and raised his chin. "Mister, one thing I can't resist is a challenge. ". He unbuttoned Spock's trousers, locking his eyes with Spock's and only started to pull them down when Spock nodded. He palmed Spock's groin through Spock's underwear, and asked, "What kind of things do you like? I haven't been with a Vulcan before, and I'm afraid my xenobiology course doesn't cover Vulcan sexuality, so you have to guide me."

"Vulcans do not have a preference for anything, " Spock said automatically, before realizing it was unhelpful for Jim's job training.

Fortunately, Jim only laughed. "Sorry, wrong phrasing. So is it appropriate if I do this, " he said when gently rubbed over it. "Or this? " Jim pressed there for a kiss, and Spock nearly buckled his hip. He looked at Jim's curious innocent eyes, and used the mind discipline to suppress his embarrassment. "Light touch will be acceptable. "

"Got it, " Jim said, licking around and leaving trails of saliva, fondling gently around with his hands, and pressing kisses on occasion, thorough and enthusiastic in his caress.

"It's enough, " Spock stopped Jim before he embarrassed both of them. Jim lifted his head with bright eyes and swollen red lips, and Spock’s heartbeat quickened.

 _Kroykah_ , Spock warned himself. He would not take advantage of Jim's work ethic. As his underwear was uncomfortably wet now, he took a short shower and decided to leave it off when putting on his pair of trousers. When he left Jim asked, "Are you alright? "

"Yes. " _After meditation to bring his unruly thought into order._

"Thanks for your help! You're really great! " Jim laughed. "Want to get a meal? My treat! I know a place nearby that serves heavenly vegetarian burgers, and afterwards we can work on my physics, deal? "

"It is acceptable, " Spock said, grateful for the return to their routine. His breath was more rapid than usual, but he counted it as an insignificant derivation, already going over again how to tutor Jim later.


End file.
